Subsequent Sunrise
by razzle-dazzle1606
Summary: Alec saves a girl without knowing why. As he learns more about her he falls in love, against the wishes of the entire Guard. Read as he tries to protect her and himself, well not telling her he's a vampire- and what happens when he does.


**Hey guys! Please don't kill me! I was going to put this up sooner, but I...didn't. I'd ramble on about how I've had a bunch of homework and evil french teachers and fencing, but you don't want to hear about that. IMPORTANT: Well, semi-important. I used to be annabethchase45. I was obbssesed and had 5 minutes to come up with a name. It had to go. SO if any of you got an author alert (THANK YOU FOR PUTTING ME ON THAT!:D) for razzle1606 and you're like O_o who's that? It's me.**

**I've made Alec and Melissa sixteen in this story. I don't know Alec's actual age, so I guessed.**

**Disclaimer:**

**SM: You again?**

**Me: Did you miss me? Of course you did.**

**SM:... Whatever floats your boat.**

**ME: If I pay you an entire cent, can I-**

**SM: NO.**

**Summary: Just as Felix is about to drain a dark-haired girl, Alec stops him, even though he doesn't know why. This girl proves to be so much more then that, and that's proved time and time again, as her and Alec fall in love, against the wishes of the entire Guard. As this girl gains enemies, Alec must fight hard not only to protect his love, but also himself. Oh, and another thing- Alec hasn't told her he's a vampire.**

Alec POV

"Alec!" Felix called as he walked towards me through the twisting halls of Volterra castle. "Heidi just brought in a fresh catch to eat. You game?"

I shrugged uncaringly. "Might as well." I agreed.

Felix grinned in anticipation. "They're in the usual room. Let's go." We both flitted away, moving too quickly for human eyes to follow, as if there were any other then Gianna.

We slowed to a walk as we approached the door. The screams had not yet started, and Aro grew upset if we gave away our secret before we had to. We opened the door easily, though ordinary humans would've had trouble with it. Felix and I were met with many pairs of curious human eyes, and I appraised the soon-to-be food with cold eyes. Heidi had brought in a large catch this time. I nodded at her once, to let her know of my approval, and she winked at me flirtatiously. I smiled slightly at her, though I knew that nothing would ever come of it. Yes, Heidi was beautiful, but it was an obvious kind, much too in your face for my liking.

I looked at Aro waiting for him to give the assent to begin our feast. I didn't have to wait long.

The room was soon filled with screams and cries, echoing off of the high stone ceilings. I was reaching for the human that would've been my first victim, casually about to break their neck, when a flash of movement I normally wouldn't have bothered with caught my eye.

I glanced over, and saw Felix holding a girl, somewhere around my age I'd guessed, who was struggling more then usual. Her hands were pressing against his chest, as if that would stop Felix. But the flash of fear in her eyes did something to me, something that had never happened to me before.

I felt protective of this human girl, as if it was my duty to protect her. No, duty sounds enforced. I knew I'd protect this girl at all costs.

So it irritated me to no end that Felix was about to kill her.

I flashed over to them without thinking, and I tackled Felix quickly, hoping that his teeth had not yet punctured her skin.

After the thunderous sound of me colliding with him, there was absolute, blank silence. The few still living humans were looking at me in teriffied alarm, whilst the vampires were staring at me in unguarded shock. I myself couldn't believe what I'd just done.

As Aro slowly moved forward to approach me, my immediate instinct was to crouch beside this dark haired girl, who was looking at me as well, but as I permitted myself a swift glance over my shoulder to look at her, it was in fear. I wanted to reassure her, but I had more pressing matters at the moment.

I crouched beside her in a protective stance, and let out a low warning growl; a clear message to stay away.

"Nobody touches her," I said in a low voice.

Aro held up his hands, trying to appease me. "If you wish her, she is yours," He said carefully. "I'm glad you've found someone whose blood appeals to you so much."

I growled menacingly. I had no idea why, but the very thought of the frightened girl behind me being harmed, especially by myself, enraged me. Though, now that I was thinking of it, she did smell wonderful. I hoped I'd be able to restrain myself.

"I do not wish to harm her," I said quietly.

The general astonishment in the room was massive, and Aro took a few long moments to compose himself before he tried to speak again. "Then what is it you want with her?" He asked.

I was silent for a few seconds. What did I want with this girl, the one whose life I'd saved? Trying to cover my uncertainty, I growled again. "Nobody touches her," I repeated.

I turned around to face her, ignoring the low murmurings of the Guard. I had been right; she was my age, hair was wavy and long, a glossy black. Her skin was pale, with only the beginnings of a summer tan. It was a striking contrast to her dark hair. Her eyes were a warm brown, and alight with fear.

I reached out to her, wanting to comfort her. She flinched, and I knew that she was afraid of me. That was natural, so it didn't stop me. When I actually touched her, I heard take a sharp intake of breath, a reaction to how cold and hard my skin was. Gently I picked her up and cradled her frail body against my chest.

I stood up and turned around, completely aware of the incredulous eyes of the Volturi and its Guard staring at me. The girl in my arms started trembling, and I knew I had to get her out of here, for her benefit as well as mine. I was in no way used to having a human this close to me, and I was positive I wouldn't be able to control myself for more then another few minutes.

I only wasted time by mouthing an apology to Felix. I was gone right after that, running as quick as I dared, which was much slower then my usual speed. I didn't want to alarm this girl who had affected me so strangely, or at least more then she already was.

"I'll go speak with him." I faintly heard Jane say.

I tensed slightly in irritation and anger, and began to run faster. Before I could give answers to anyone else, I had to figure them out for myself first.

"Alec!" Jane's voice followed me down the hall, and I knew she'd catch up with me in a matter of seconds. She was running her usual pace, and she wasn't carrying a terrified human.

I sped up, deciding that a little more speed couldn't hurt said human very much.

"Alec!" Jane's voice held an edge of annoyance in it this time. "Alec,_ stop_!"

I heard her footsteps approaching, and I reluctantly began to go my usual pace. I was so focused on avoiding Jane however, that I didn't pay all that much attention to where I was going. _No_, I didn't crash into a wall, but I went much too close to one, and the girl smacked her head on it.

I suppose I'm lucky that she didn't bleed. There isn't a chance I could've resisted that. However, she did go limp, and it was obvious that she'd been knocked unconscious.

I groaned. _Of course._ I thought to myself_. Just run her into a wall, Alec. Brilliant._

I was relieved as I finally reached my own quarters. I closed the door, and laid the mysterious girl on the black couch. I kneeled beside her on the dark red carpet and tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear.

As I waited for her to wake up, I tried to come up with some sort of rational reason for the way I'd acted. I replayed the scene in my head countless times, but I nothing came to me. Giving up on that, I tried to think of answers to the questions I knew she would ask. Where was she? Who was I? _What_ was I? What had happened in that room, the room where she'd seen some sort of super-human suck blood out of a person until they fell to the ground dead? Almost like a vampire.

But it was useless; I couldn't think of anything, not while her scent was in front of me, especially after I hadn't gotten to drink. It was intoxicating- she smelled faintly of raspberries, raspberries and, what was that? Nectarines, maybe. Or peaches.

I stopped breathing as I thought, which cleared my head some. But not enough. Her smell drifted around me, teasing me. It would be so easy. All I had to do was puncture her skin. She wouldn't even be able to fight back, and I could make it quick, painless-

_No_! I yelled in my head. _You won't hurt her!_

A faint groan stirred me from my thoughts. I drew my face closer to her, even though my throat screamed in agony. She blinked quickly a few times, and looked around, confusion evident on her face. She started as she saw me beside her.

"Wh-what?" She asked in alarm. "Where am I? Who are you? What am I doing here? How did I-" I cut off her frantic stream of questions.

"Shh," I murmured. "It's okay. I won't hurt you, I promise."

She looked up at me, and her eyes widened slightly. I cursed under my breath, knowing why. My species had looks designed to distract our prey, as if we would ever need them. They were completely unnecessary, and just made it harder to blend in if we ever needed to.

"But who are you? And where am I? And how-"

I cut her off again at this point. "I won't hurt you," I said again. "You're… in my house."

"What? Why am in your house?" She looked at me sideways, trying to figure something out. "Are you kidnapping me?"

"What? No!" I exclaimed, shocked. Didn't she remember what had happened?

"Then why am I here?" She challenged boldly. She tried to sit up, but winced and held her head. "Ow…" She muttered.

It dawned quickly on me then. She'd hit her head much harder then I'd originally thought. I'd done more then simply run her into a wall; I'd given her a concussion. Great way to make a first impression, wouldn't you say?

"You're here because… I found you in a back alley. You were just lying unconscious, and I didn't think that I should just leave you there," I lied quickly. "So I brought you back to my place. You've only been here for a few minutes. How do you feel?"

"My head is killing me," She admitted quietly after a pause.

I was at a loss for what I should do. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital or something? Drive you back to your place?" I asked uncertainly.

She swore suddenly. "What time is it?"

I answered her, confused. "It's almost four,"

She swore again. "My mom is going to kill me! I've gotta go, 'kay?" She tried to get up again, but quickly sat back down, holding her head again, and looked at me. "You got any Advil?" She asked me sheepishly.

"Uh…" I muttered. As a matter of fact, no, I did not. I'm a vampire; it's not like we need it or anything. "No, sorry. My sister just had the last one."

She groaned. "Great."

"What's your name?" I asked her suddenly.

She looked at me, one eyebrow raised. "And I'm telling you this because…?"

"I'll tell you mine," I offered. I still didn't know why, but I wanted to know everything I could about this girl. "It's Alec."

She stared at me, trying to figure out why I was so eager to know her name. "Alright…" She said, still hesitant. "I'm Melissa."

I nodded. "That's a pretty name," I commented. "So, where do you live? I'll take you."

She shook her head. "I can get there myself," She said stubbornly. "Besides, you don't need any more info on me so you can come and murder me in my sleep."

"I don't think you should be out there by yourself in this condition," I said, determined that she wouldn't leave here alone. She shouldn't even be sitting up right now, at least in my opinion.

"What condition?" She questioned me.

"What's the last thing you remember?" I asked her.

She was silent, before looking at me, slightly confused, and slightly scared, though she tried to hide it. "I… I can't," She said quietly. "Why can't I remember anything?" She asked me, like I could tell her. And if I did, there isn't a chance she would've believed me. Or she would and she'd run away screaming. And I couldn't tell why, but I didn't want her to. I wanted her _here_, where I could see her and hear her voice. Protect her.

I was silent, pretending to consider. "I guess you hit your head, and that's why you were unconscious. What's the last thing you remember?"

She frowned, trying to concentrate. "Umm… my mother telling me that she wanted me to get some milk from the store," She said. "After that," She shook her head slightly. "It's all a blank."

I pretended to think again for a few seconds before I spoke. "You must have a concussion," I said. "You should probably go to the hospital, get your head checked out."

She shook her head stubbornly. "I'm late as it is," She said. "I should probably get home before my mother calls the police."

"I'll drive you," I offered her again. "You shouldn't be by yourself. What if you faint or something?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine. Thanks anyways though. Can you show me the door? Then I'll be gone."

"Are you sure?" I asked her, not wanting her to leave by herself.

"I'm sure," She said drily. "Now c'mon, I've seriously gotta go."

"At least let me drive you home," I petitioned again in vain as she swung open the door.

"Woah. How rich _are_ you?" She gasped, taking in all the high ceilings and general splendour of the Volturi castle.

I tried to think of a plausible reason. "I have an extremely large family," I said. "And lots of us own very productive companies or something like that."

She shook her head in amazement. "Wow. What kind of companies does your family run?"

I said the first thing that came to my head. "Goldfish."

She looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "Goldfish?"

I smiled what was hopefully a convincing one. "You know… the snack that smiles back?"

"Ok…" She said after a pause.

I led her though the halls, seriously hoping that we wouldn't run into anybody else. But today was just not my day. "Alec!" Jane's voice cut through the air sharply. "Get back here this instant!" She called before she saw Melissa. "Oh," She said eloquently. "Hello."

"Hi." Melissa said back, and I could see her fear. Jane was very intimidating, even when she tried not to be. Not that she was bothering with that.

"Melissa," I said turning to her. "This is my sister, Jane. Jane, this is the girl you helped me carry in, _remember_? Her name's Melissa." I hoped Jane would go with me on this.

"Ah, yes." I gave her an exasperated look. She could at least _try_ to make us look normal. "Good to see you're back on your feet." She added coldly, catching my glance.

"Thanks," Melissa murmured. "Um, Alec? Could you show me out now?"

I nodded. "Of course. But I still think I should drive you home."

"Let it go, stalker." She said simply. "Let it go."

Once Jane was gone, Melissa spoke again. "Your sister has cool eyes," She said.

"Oh?" I hadn't even noticed, but Jane's eyes had been red. Unlike me, she'd eaten.

"Yeah, they're bright red. I've never seen that before."

"She gets that a lot. It annoys her, actually." I said, trying to steer the conversation in another direction.

I finally got to the door with her, but not without bumping into half of the Guard. I told Melissa that most of them were other family relations but a few were servants. I'm fairly certain I gained some enemies.

"So, thanks, I guess," Melissa said awkwardly at the door. "Maybe I'll see you around some time. But I'm probably grounded for the rest of eternity, so maybe not," She grinned ruefully. "My mother is going to kill me… So, yeah. See ya."

She turned around and left. I watched her go, waiting for her to turn the corner, so I could follow her without her knowledge.

Just to make sure she got home okay, of course.

I was just about to slip out, when an ear-splitting shriek of "ALEC!" flew viciously through the evening air. I cringed and turned around to face the wrath of Jane.

"Yes Jane?"

She glared at me icily. "I'd torture you," She said. "But Aro wants to talk to you. I'll torture you when I see you next."

I glanced over my shoulder. I didn't want to lose Melissa, and her scent would soon become lost within all the others if I didn't hurry. "Can you tell Aro to wait?" I asked her, already taking off.

"Alec! No, I will not!" She cried, but I was already gone.

**AND CUT!**

**So what did you think? You could tell me in a nice little review...**

**So, I don't know if this will be the length of all the chapters. Probably not. I got a little carried away with this.**

**What did you think of Alec? I tried to make him a bit more foraml, cause I fugure that's how he is, but not totally stuffed up. Let me know if I need to do better! I accept constructive critiscm. I'd rather not get flames, but if you decide to flame me, all I'll do is take that fire, stick it in my backyard, roast marshmallows and have a party.**

**ANy of you who were with me through You have my heart, whether you want it or not, will know how slowly I update. If you weren't: I update slow. Not even slow, but SSSLLLLOOOOWWWWWW.**

**Recomended:**

**Book: Strange Angels, Lili ST. Crow (COMPLETELY IN LOVE WITH THESE BOOKS! Christophe is better then Graves!)**

**Song: Cherry Lips, by Garbage (Just listen to it. They are the complete opposite of they're name.)**


End file.
